Forever Her Boy
by weesh
Summary: At a music festival Ally is put face to face with two men who impacted her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Her Boy

…

Ally shook her head as she looked down at the list of performers she held. What were the odds that her husband would be playing at the same music festival as her ex- boyfriend who also happened to be the father of her oldest child?

But there they were: the names of the two men who had impacted her life forever, side by side.

Gavin and Austin.

How a rocker and a country star ended up on the same stage was beyond her. Ally looked down at the blond five year old boy who grasped her hand as he watched the bustling of musicians and crew off stage. Then she smiled down at the brunette twin toddlers playing with their trucks on the ground. She loved her boys so much. And she would forever be grateful for her husband who loved his three sons and had supported her through college and following her dreams. True, his music career gave him the freedom to care for the kids while she did classes, but she still marveled sometimes that he was willing to do it. Heaven knew what a handful they could be!

Austin and Gavin.

She looked at the names again. Austin had been her best friend and, for several years during her teens, her 'what if'. But their careers and personal lives didn't seem to ever match up. Gavin had been her boyfriend senior year of high school and their easy relationship was undeniable- they were so alike! Both men had loved her song writing. Both men had known her dreams and plans.

Then came the big break up.

No one knew what to do when Ally was left with a goodbye and a 'how about we get married if we're both still single at 24?' Especially not Ally. She took the pregnancy test a week after he left town. He never once took her calls, returned her messages, or came back to town and she hadn't had a chance to tell him what he left behind. There were only two people on earth who knew the truth about 5 year old Andrew: Ally and her husband.

Even after the shock of the break up very few people questioned the quick wedding to someone else. Ally's parents were thrilled about her husband because no one could deny their chemistry or that they loved one another. And he'd been by her side almost every moment since the jerk had left. Even if any family or friends had tried to do the math about how quickly Andrew came after the honeymoon, no one was sure if he'd been slightly premature or had come from cheating, or the other man. And no one would ever dare question it after seeing Ally's husband with the baby, because no other new father could have been more happy. Then when Ally had the twins two years later the family was cemented and any lingering doubts vanished.

So Ally had graduated high school as a newlywed with a baby bump. She followed her college plans during a second pregnancy while writing songs for her husband whose music career continued to grow. And now she was more than happy to support him and take the kids along to all his gigs to cheer for daddy. This was her life and she was happy with it. Only now, looking at those two names together was she thrown for a loop, thinking how her life might have been different with the other man. But with each passing moment she became more and more sure of herself, of her path, and of her life being the right one for her.

That's why she was able to smile serenely when she looked up to see the man who left her behind coming her way.

He had just finished his set and walked off stage. His guitar still slung around his shoulder, he paused in surprise to see Ally standing there backstage. He almost didn't notice the three children at her feet, she was so radiantly beautiful, just like he remembered.

"Hi Ally." He nodded at her.

"Hello." She responded.

Just then one of the kids yelled "daddy" and ran past him, causing the other two to look around excitedly and reach for someone behind him.

"How's my little man? Are you ready to watch daddy rock?" Austin asked as he stepped around Gavin with Andrew perched on his hip. "Hey honey. Everything ok back here?" he greeted Ally with a kiss.

"Everything is great. Are you ready?" Ally asked as she took Andrew from him and Austin bent down to kiss the heads of the twins.

"Yeah. I just talked to the band and we'll go set up once the stage is clear." He rose to his full six foot height and turned around. "Gavin. It's been a long time." He finally acknowledged the other man standing near his family with a nod.

"Yes it has. So you two worked things out, huh?" Gavin asked, nodding at the the couple and their kids.

"We did. Everything worked out like it was supposed to." Ally answered confidently. Austin slipped a supportive arm around her and she naturally turned into him, an unconscious and effortless move built from years together. Her left hand rose to Austin's chest and the unmistakable flash of a diamond on her ring finger winked in the afternoon sun.

Gavin nodded and swallowed thickly. "Well congratulations. And break a leg Austin."

"Thanks." Austin accepted the wish of good luck and turned to his wife. "So I'll see you after. Love you." He gave her another quick kiss and ruffled the hair of each of his sons before hurrying toward the stage. She watched him go with a swell of gratitude for having such an amazing man in her life. Gavin's voice brought her back.

"Well, I never thought you were the type to settle down so young. What happened to all your college plans?" he asked.

Ally turned to see him standing a few feet away looking at her and the three little boys playing with their toy cars in the grass.

"I received my bachelor's degree two months ago. Austin helped with the kids a lot so I could do it. He's been an incredible support to me." She said.

"He really did that? Wow. And you two finally worked out your relationship. I never thought I'd see the day." Gavin knew all about the early tries and fails Austin and Ally experienced in their personal relationship, himself being one of the barriers to them working out for a time.

"When you left Austin was there to pick me up again and we had some serious talks about what really matters. I re-evaluated my life and we have you to partially thank for the last five years of marriage."

"And three sons." he pointed out, still in slight shock.

Ally smiled. "And three sons." She agreed. He had no idea.

"I'm surprised you didn't wait until after school to have kids." Gavin said.

"I was surprised too. But I wouldn't change anything. Oh, and you can be the first to congratulate me this time." Ally rubbed her flat belly meaningfully. It was cathartic and healing to be able to actually tell him about a pregnancy. "As much as I love my little men, I'm hoping for a girl this time."

Gavin's eyes widened and he coughed uncomfortably. "Sure. I hope you get your wish Ally. Austin doesn't know?"

"I only found out this morning and I'm going to tell him after the show. He would be a mess if he found out before performing and I didn't want to throw off his music. He will be over the moon when I tell him."

"He's a lucky man."

"He's a good man and he's stood by me through everything. I think I'm the lucky one." She said.

They heard the crowd cheer as Austin took the stage and the music began. Andrew patted his mom's leg to get her attention.

"Mommy can we go watch?"

"Of course sweetheart. Let's move closer." She bent to address her son and set the twins on their feet, gathering the toy cars into a small backpack. When she stood up Gavin was gone. Again. This time she was neither hurt nor surprised. Because just like the first time, she had a man who loved her and would never leave her side. She had Austin.

….

So this was a strange little combination of Austin & Ally and the movie "forever my girl" which I saw a while ago. Yes the movie was kind of cute how they worked everything out but part of me hates that she waited around for him to come back. So I started to wonder 'what if she moved on' and had help from someone other than her brother?... and it led me here. Hope you like it!

weesh


	2. Forever Her Austin

Austin POV

Austin strummed his guitar and nodded to the bass player in the band. Everything was sounding good. He had been looking forward to this music festival for the past month. At least he was until he saw the listing of other acts and their order on the two different stages.

How on earth did Austin end up playing right after _him?_

Austin had about a hundred reasons to hate Gavin. First off he showed up out of nowhere junior year and hit it off with Ally from the start. Ally. His Ally. The girl Austin loved but could never quite make dating work with. Then Gavin and Ally had made a good song writing team. That was awful. And Ally turned around and did the one thing she hadn't done for Austin: she stopped working with Gavin so she could date him. Not that Austin wanted to stop working with Ally. He couldn't imagine not making music with her. But he also wanted to date her.

And Gavin stayed. He seemed nice and Austin could have been friends with him under different circumstances which was worse. Austin had to watch from the sidelines as the girl he cared for was romanced by someone else. He had to hide his own heartache at her joy in a relationship with some other guy. Because just like they had said at that little girl's birthday party: he wanted her to be happy. Even if it hurt to watch.

Mister Country Star stuck around and played the nice boyfriend up until two months before Ally's high school graduation when he got offered a new record deal and a tour. Then Gavin left with barely a day's notice and broke Ally's heart. And who did Ally cry to? Austin, Trish and Dez: her real friends who loved her no matter what. She was so sad which made Austin both sad and angry on her behalf. The jerk who kept them apart didn't even care about the damage he caused when he left. Damage to Ally and Austin and their friends.

A week after the terrible breakup Ally shut Austin out. They had seen each other every day and then she refused to see anyone at all. It took three days for anyone to get through to her. Ally's parents even came to Austin asking for ideas to help their daughter. So, naturally, he climbed into her bedroom window.

That was when Austin found out what a complete jerk Gavin was. He had gotten Ally pregnant before he disappeared and wouldn't take or return phone calls. She didn't want anyone to know. She was embarrassed and ashamed and how could this happen? She had a plan that involved college, not kids. But she couldn't consider aborting it - the baby hadn't done anything wrong.

So Austin took a chance and made her an offer. He loved her, he always had, and he had been waiting for Gavin to get out of the way so he could make his move and tell Ally how he felt. So he told her then, holding her as they sat on her bed where she had been crying as she told him everything. He loved her and wanted to marry her and raise the baby with her. As crazy as it might sound, it felt right to him. He wanted to be with Ally and stand by her side no matter how difficult the situation might be. They would have money from their music and he would do anything to help her live her dream of going to college.

She surprised both him and herself by saying yes.

Austin hadn't regretted a moment since then. He had his Ally. They were married and graduated high school and she took one semester of summer classes before the baby came in the fall. A little boy they named together: Andrew.

Dez asked him once about why Andrew didn't look small enough to be premature. He didn't answer and his best friend accepted it since Austin was so thrilled to be a dad. And that was the scariest moment until now. Austin and Ally had been so happy and loved their little boy and everyone was happy for them. And then they continued to build their little family. The twins, Adam and Abe, brought Austin as much joy as Andrew had. He lived for his family.

In the dark corners of his mind Austin always feared the moment Gavin showed up again. He wasn't sure what Ally would do, if she would tell Gavin the truth about Andrew. She told Austin she didn't know what she would do. And that was the only thing in their five years of marriage that ever worried him. Austin couldn't bear to lose his oldest boy. Andrew had made Austin a father and given him Ally.

So when Austin finished preparing with the band he headed back to Ally and the kids for a final moment before his performance. His heart plummeted as he rounded the back corner of the outdoor stage to see Gavin standing directly in front of Ally and his boys playing on the grass. He sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't lose everything as he walked toward them.

Austin remembered how to breathe when Andrew jumped up and ran to him, calling him daddy. He swept his son into his arms as he sidestepped the boy's birth father to greet his wife.

"How's my little man? Are you ready to watch daddy rock?" Austin smiled as the little boy nodded enthusiastically. "Hey honey. Everything ok back here?" he greeted Ally with a kiss which she didn't shy away from. He internally sighed in relief.

"Everything is great. Are you ready?" Ally asked as she took Andrew from him and Austin bent down to kiss the heads of the twins. He needed the comfort of his family. And he didn't want Gavin to have any idea how easily he could destroy Austin's life in that moment.

"Yeah. I just talked to the band and we'll go set up once the stage is clear." _As soon as Gavin is gone._ He added silently. Gathering all his courage he turned around. "Gavin. It's been a long time." He finally acknowledged the other man with a nod.

"Yes it has. So you two worked things out, huh?" Gavin asked, nodding at Austin's family, his world.

"We did. Everything worked out like it was supposed to." Ally spoke up and quelled some of his fears. When Austin slipped his arm around her she naturally turned into him like usual. His heart began to unclench a little more. Ally's left hand rose to Austin's chest and his forced smile became more genuine.

Gavin nodded and swallowed thickly. "Well congratulations. And break a leg Austin."

"Thanks." Austin accepted the wish of good luck and turned to his wife, searching her eyes. He saw nothing but love and reassurance there. "So I'll see you after. Love you." He gave her another quick kiss and felt her right hand tighten around his waist for a second. It gave him the confidence to go and do his show. He bent slightly and ruffled the hair of each of his sons beforing hurrying toward the stage.

He glanced back as he reached the platform and stood beside his band. Ally was smiling affectionately after him and more nerves settled. Her attention was pulled away by Gavin and Austin had to walk up the stairs to the stage. His band was being announced and he needed to focus on his music and put on a good show.

Austin raised his hands to greet the cheering crowd. Then when he turned toward his band for a final moment before they started playing he risked one last glance at his family. Ally had a hand placed on her belly and Gavin looked like he was going to be sick. Ally had been glowing all day and Austin had wondered if she were pregnant again but hadn't had a quiet moment to ask. Or was she finally telling Gavin about Andrew?

Austin didn't have time to think about it. The drummer struck a beat and Austin turned on the performance. By the second verse though he could see Ally and their boys just off to the side of the stage with their cute noise dampening headphones, happily dancing around to daddy's music. Gavin was nowhere to be seen. Austin sang his heart out and for once couldn't wait for the set to end so he could go hold his family tight for the rest of the day.

The end

…

Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know

weesh


End file.
